Invasión
by Funny Girl and Sweet Girl
Summary: Se ha esparcido un virus letal, gremios se han juntado para sobrevivir lo máximo que puedan, historias del pasado vuelven al presente pero momentos de tonterías existen aun entre los amigos ¿Este sera el fin del mundo? NaXLi-LoXLu-GraXJu-GaxLe-ElfXEv..  D
1. Prologo

Hooooooooola, este es nuestro primer fic de Fairy tail y es un gusto escribir de ellos, las parejas serán sorpresa, ustedes mismos se darán cuenta =D Saludos Sweet girl  
hellooo! aca se reporta la pervertida funny girl esperamos que les guSte nuestro primer fic de fairy tail XD y speramos que la trama de zombies no les dé demasiado susto .

Invasión

Prologo.  
Hace mucho tiempo no he podido dejar de pensar en ese momento donde mi gran héroe fue mi padre, él que nunca me tomaba en cuenta, él villano de mi cuento de hadas, pero justo cuando el momento de demostrarme su cariño y preocupación por mi llego, tuvo que…Fallecer.  
Lo odio con todo mi corazón, me dejo en esta desgracia pero sé que no estaré sola por siempre.  
Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, 18 años, provengo de una familia adinerada y despreocupada, mi padre un empresario enemigo de una compañía vecina, pago por un virus poderoso que la eliminara antes que le perjudicara, aunque eso termino con un virus letal que convierte a humanos en muertos vivientes.  
-

funnny: mmm... hablar de zombies que comen gente me dio hambre y a ti sweet?

*Sweet: Asco =S Celebrando que porfin publicamos el fic, tenemos a un invitado especial!

*funny: sera la rocka el antiguo y gran luchador de la doble v f

Sweet: No puedo decir que sea sabio...ni listo...ni muy coherente... Adivina!

*funny: mi hermano?

*Sweet: Cerca, es Naruto uzumaki!-aparece en una cortina de humo

*funny: no soy digna! no soy digna-miles de reverencias

*Sweet: Debimos traer a alguien mas sabio, que nos haya dado una leccion o algo mas que ...-Ve a naruto comiendo ramen- DEJA DE COMER Y VEN AQUI!

*naruto: que caracter-boca llena de ramen

*Sweet: Que me dijiste?-Mirada asecina

*funny: no dijo nada verdad-naruto asintio- callate aveces tiene un poco de mal caracter-susurro

*Sweet:Lalalala ¡NO SE RIAN DE MI!

*funny: raro... espero que le haya gustado el cap a si naruto que te parecio a ti?

*Naruto: Mm...

*Sweet: Di si te gusto o no!- lo lanza a volar

*funny: nuevo record 10 metros y 37 cm para ser exactas

*Sweet: Wiiiiiiiiii! Dejen reviews! =D

*funny: si haganlo por que creeanme si no dejan me pulverizara

*Sweet: Y se supone que tu eres la agresiva jeje

*funny: yo diria mas que seria la pervertida

*Sweet:En todo caso... Bye!

*funny: bye!


	2. Capitulo 1, vivir

Hoooaaa! Aqui Sweet girl, traemos el 1º capitulo, esperemos que les guste =D ustedes opinen libremente, lo positivo ^^ y lo negativo T.T , nos vemos

Eso no demuestra para nada que eres bipolar XD esperamos que les guste es te primer cap y si no s ela veran conmigo MUAHAH es broma .****

Capitulo uno.  
Lucha por vivir  
-Lucy POV-  
¿Este es el fin de la humanidad?  
Estaba rodeada de esos caníbales, ninguna esperanza, no tenía oportunidad de escapar. Estaba entre un gran ventanal y esos zombies, lo único que tenía que hacer era correr y lograr salvarme.  
_¿Cómo logre sobrevivir en este caos por dos largos años?  
Simple: Suerte.  
_Apreté mi bate entre mis manos y me lanza contra aquel rompiéndolo en pedazos, ahora caía hasta el duro pavimento ¿Han escuchado que al morir todos los momentos de nuestras vida se empiezan a repetir? Descubrí que es verdad, aunque en mi caso los más dolorosos…  
-Flash Back-  
_ ¿Mami?- Decía yo, tenía apenas 6 años y no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.  
_Lucy, está muerta ¡Entiende! Nunca va despertar, nunca la volverás a ver…  
_Mi madre cubierta de una capa de sangre, en esa época no sabía que era la muerte, solo era una niña mimada que lloraba por lo que quería. Policías se llevaban su cuerpo, dejándome sola en el lugar.  
_Quiero ser egoísta, si eso me devuelve a mis seres queridos…  
_Layla…_-Llego mi padre, la sonrisa que tenia se borró en un parpadear, tomo mi muñeca y me arrastro lejos del lugar, vi que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, apunto de romperse.  
_ ¿Papi, por qué mamá no viene con nosotros? ¿Por qué duerme?-Decía tan ingenua…  
-Fin Flash Back-  
Me levante, soy débil, no llegare lejos ¿No sería mejor rendirse y morir?  
No…  
Prefiero luchar para que el esfuerzo de mi padre se mantenga.  
Recuerdo eso con exactitud, sucedió hace años pero es como si los viviera neuvamente.  
-Flash Back-  
_ ¡Lucy escóndete en tu armario, no salgas por nada en el mundo!-Grito agitado, se encontraba pálido y lleno de heridas.  
_ ¡Quién te hizo eso!-Grite preocupada.- ¿Quiénes están dentro de la casa?  
_ ¡Obedéceme!-Seguido de eso entre, mi padre coloco llave al armario haciendo que quedara atrapada_.-_No hagas ruido…  
Escuche que abrió la puerta de mi habitación dejando entrar a esos sujetos, vi por un pequeño agujero…  
_ ¿Zombies?-Susurre, empecé a temblar involuntariamente, de pronto un sonido que me estremeció las entrañas, ruidos de dolor, gemidos que se desvanecían con el tiempo. Tenía miedo, me decidí a mirar pero no me gustó nada lo que vi…Sangre rodeando el cuerpo inerte de mi padre, junto a esos caníbales devorándolo salvajemente.  
_No podía perderlo…_  
Siempre fue mi enemigo, el villano de mi cuento de hadas pero lo quería como a nada en el mundo.  
De una patada abrí la puerta, tome un bate de beisbol y empecé a golpearlos, veía como se desarmaban cada uno de sus miembros, en cualquier otro momento me hubiera dado asco, ahora estaba preocupada de causarles el daño que ellos me hicieron. Esa herida que no cicatrizara jamás.  
_Rabia, impotencia, enojo…  
__ ¡Papá, no puedes morir!-Grite agitando su cuerpo, aun le quedaba un aire de vida.  
_Va a morir…_  
_Hija, no olvides que te amo.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.  
_¿Viste?_  
-Fin Flash Back-  
Mi cuerpo esta adolorido, el olor de mi misma sangre empezaba a marearme, vidrios rotos impedían moverme tanto. Empecé a golpear a todo lo que se me atravesara, con miedo y los ojos cerrados.  
_ ¡Auch! - ¿Los zombies hablan?  
_ ¿Eh?- Voltee lo más veloz que pude, era un chico de cabello anaranjado con lentes, era lindo pero no me arriesgaría. Puse mi pie sobre su estómago y mi bate en su cuello- ¿Estas vivo o muerto?  
_ ¡Já! Loki, puedes luchar contra mil de estas cosas y una chica te golpea-Se burló otro chico, este tenía los cabellos negros y no llevaba camisa. Si ese vive… Él también… ¡Ups!  
_ Mm… ¿Podrías sacar tu pie de encima? Como vez estoy vivo, hablo.-Dijo el muchacho, yo lo hice al instante ¡Qué vergüenza!-Gracias.  
_Perdón…-Me apene, no era mi culpa… ¡Bien! Si, si lo es…  
_Sera mejor volver al gremio antes que se plague nuevamente.-Dijo el chico de cabello negro.  
_ ¿Gremio?- Dije pensativa, él único gremio que se encuentra en la ciudad es…- ¡Son de Fairy Tail!  
Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa más, el chico de gafas me tomo de la muñeca y los tres nos fuimos corriendo. Al detenernos quedamos frente a una casona antigua, entraron como si nada y pude ver una sala acogedora, no aparentaba lo mismo que por fuera, estaba llena de gente.  
_Al fin llegaron, chicos ¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto una muchacha de cabello blanco y tierna sonrisa que se acercaba a nosotros.- Veo que trajeron a alguien ¡Bienvenida! Soy Mirajane.  
_ Hola, me llamo Lucy.-Trate de sonreír pero no pude… Aun no tenía el ánimo suficiente para aquello.  
_ ¡Oh! Gray olvidamos nuestros modales, Soy Loki.-Saludo el de gafas.  
_Soy Gray-Saludo él aun desnudo chico.  
_Gray…Tu ropa.-Dijo otra chica con un ¿Barril entero? De cerveza.-Por cierto, mi nombre es Cana.  
_ ¡Donde la deje esta vez!-Grito Gray asustado ¿Es posible que alguien se dé cuenta después de horas?  
_ ¡Aléjate de mí gato Levi!-Grito un muchacho de cabello rosa mientras sostenía un gato azulado, atrás de él había una chica de cabello azul arrodillándose.  
_ ¡Por favor Natsu, Solo es un pequeño experimento!-Rogaba ella mientras que detrás unos chicos cantaban a coro "¡Levi, Levi!".  
_Es el gato de Lisanna…-Se entristeció mostrándose más frio.- ¡Aléjate de él o me las pagaras!  
_Si Lisanna estuviera aquí, hubiera querido que lo hiciera-Suplico nuevamente, al escucharse ella misma se arrepintió.-Lo…Lo lamento Natsu…  
Después de eso se marchó con la mirada seria dirigiéndose a otro lugar, solo.  
_Ellos son Natsu y Levi, te recomiendo no estar cerca de ella… La última vez que Loki trato de coquetearle trato de disecarlo.-Me advirtió Gray con cara de miedo.  
_Lucy, vamos, tenemos que curar tus heridas –Dijo dulce Mira indicándome que la siguiera.  
-General POV-  
En otro lugar, en una laboratorio lleno de científicos amargados que desesperados trataban de hallar una fórmula, un antídoto eficiente para deshacerse de esa plaga.  
_Erza ¿Has logrado algún avance?-Pregunto serio uno de ellos.  
_No…Nada en absoluto.-Respondió una pelirroja.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendrán a esa chica así?  
_Hasta que hallemos la formula, su sangre es pura, perfecta para esto -Dijo el hombre escribiendo complicados números y operaciones.  
_Juvia tiene que hacer algo...-Susurro para sí misma una chica espiando cautelosamente.- Tenemos que seguir todo exactamente según el plan.  
-Lucy POV-  
Ya es de noche, Mira me presento a todos en el gremio, en estos momentos duermo en un sillón no muy cómodo que digamos, aunque eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo…  
Toda esta gente es tan amable conmigo pero no aguanto más, necesito desahogarme, llorar.  
Ahogue un gemido en mi almohada, mis ojos estaban llorosos apunto de quebrantarse, hasta que un sonido me hizo levantarme atenta.  
_ ¡Hola!-Escuche una voz causándome sobresalto, tome mi bate nuevamente y golpee al perteneciente de ella.- ¿Es necesario golpearme cada vez que me acerco?  
_ ¡Loki, lo lamento mucho!-Otra vez no… - ¿Qué haces por aquí, acaso no puedes dormir?  
_Si jeje…-Dijo un poco apenado.- ¿Estabas llorando?  
_ ¡No!-Mentí, ahora solo tengo que cambiar el tema rápido… ¿Pero cómo?- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
_Claro.  
_ ¿Quién es Lisanna? Note que a todos les afecta bastante.  
Un segundo de silencio se sintió en la habitación.  
_ ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?  
_ Es que… Les he preguntado a todos y nadie me responde…  
-Flash Back-  
Estábamos Mirajane , Cana y Levi ayudándome a sacarme esos incomodos vidrios.  
_ ¡Gracias, son muy amables!-Agradecí con un amplia sonrisa.  
_Solo tengo que inyectarte esto para asegurarnos que tengas defensas, estuviste mucho tiempo con esas cosas-Levi tenía una aguja diez veces más grandes que normalmente se usan, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, un leve pinchazo indoloro sintió mi brazo.- ¡Ok!  
_ ¿Eso fue todo? ¡Ni dolió!  
_ Puede que todos me tengan miedo pero se lo que hago.-Dijo Levi contenta.  
_ Oigan, hace rato escuche decir a Natsu que el gato era de Lisanna ¿Quién es ella?-Todas me miraron con tristeza y nerviosas.  
_Sabes me tengo que ir a… Mi revisión diaria en la ciudad-Excuso Cana.  
_ ¡Yo también!-Hizo lo mismo Levi.  
_ Lucy, será mejor que me vaya también.- Finalmente me dejaron todas.  
-Fin Flash Back-  
_Después le pregunte a Gray y a Natsu…  
_Es…Espera le preguntaste a ¿Natsu?  
_Eh…Si… Solo digo que pregunte, no tuve respuesta.  
-Flash Back-  
_ ¡Explosivo!  
_ ¡Exhibicionista!  
_ ¡Explosivo!  
_ ¡Solo hice explotar la cocina una vez…Exhibicionista!  
¿Cómo dos personas pueden pelear tanto? Eran como el hielo y el fuego  
_ ¿Les puedo preguntar una cosilla?-Dije en susurros pero me ignoraron.  
_ ¡Exhibicionista!  
_ ¡Explosivo!  
Un fuerte ruido atrajo la atención de todos.  
No puede ser... ¿Cómo Natsu hizo explotar los pantalones de Gray?  
_ ¡Natsu!-Grito tratando de apagar las llamas- ¡Te matare!  
_ ¡Yo te ayudo! Esta llave de lucha libre será la mejor en esta situación- Dijo un gran chico de cabello blanco corriendo hacia él, algo lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas encima del pobre Gray…  
_ ¿Están bien?-Se preocupó Mirajane viendo la cómica escena.  
_Por lo menos apago el fuego Jeje-Fue mi último comentario  
-Fin Flash Back-  
_ Oh… Ya veo-Dijo Loki.- Tendré que contarte yo…  
_ ¿¡Enserio!  
-  
_Querida Mamá:  
Hoy ha sido un día lleno de emociones, de llanto a risa…Espero que me cuiden desde el cielo, aunque no me siento sola, Fairy tail es muy lindo y estoy determinada a exterminar a esos Zombie con mis propias manos. He conocido a mucha gente hoy aunque me gustaría aclarar dudas…  
Algunos de mis nuevos amigos son estos:  
Mirajane: Ella se me hacía muy familiar, era una modelo reconocida que renuncio por razones desconocidas, aparte de eso es muy tierna y atenta.  
Loki: Me han contado que es un Casanovas pero es muy lindo, aunque por alguna razón lo golpeo cada vez que está cerca.  
Gray: Él tiene la extraña costumbre de desnudarse y lo más extraño que ni cuenta se da.  
Natsu: Es un misterioso chico, casi siempre está deprimido…Y pelea mucho con Gray.  
Levi: Al principio me dio mucho miedo, parecía científica loca, ahora sé que es muy linda sin que intente de experimentar con humanos.  
Efman: Hermano de Mirajane, antes estaba en las luchas libres pero también dejo de hacerlo, creo que por la misma razón de su hermana.  
Cana: Es la mayor bebedora que he conocido en toda mi vida.  
Jet y Droy: Club de admiradores de Levi.  
Esos son algunos, casi se me olvida, Happy, el gato de Natsu, aun no puedo creer que sea azul.  
Se despide y te ama mucho…  
Lucy  
__-  
_-Fin del capítulo 1-  
funny: sweet te tengo una sorpresa

*Sweet: Comida? *o*

*funny: no no es comida (-_-u) es usui de kaichou wa maid sama

*Sweet: O.O! Espera, es extraño que no te desangres o desigrates por estar cerca de

*funny: creemee ya he sangrado y babeado lo suficiente por el XD

*Sweet: Rarooo...segura que no lo haces?

*usui: si segura?-se saca la polera a ver ahora?

*funny: se fuerte se fuerte-se decia mentalmente -pues no parece jejjee

*Sweet: Entonces no es usui...¡Ya se!-Se aproxima a él y en un parpadear le quita la cara, o mejor dicho mascara- Es nuevamente Naruto Uzumaki ?

*funny: maldito estafador -empieza la lucha libre golpea como toda un luchadora - uf no se por que me dicen agresiva

*Sweet: Siento que todos nuestros invitados terminan golpeados... Dejen reviews! =D

*funny: porfabor si .-se pone lugubre- o si no sufriran las consecuencias-de nuevo feliz- era una bromita .

*Sweet: Y yo soy la bipolar ¬¬ Bye!

*funny: bye


	3. Capitulo 2 Historia de amor

Funny : Hola mundo como están! XD espero que le mi mami trajo torta (baba) perdón distraccion tengo torta tengo torta u u u !

*Sweet: Mueran Zombies del mal!- Sweet hace una metralleta invisible y empieza a disparar- ¡Ja! jsuto en la cabeza

*Funny: maldigo la hora que digo la hora el momento que te preste el celular para jugar ese juego de zombies T_T

*Sweet: Toma eso zombie!- dispara invisiblemente- Ja te part¡i en dos

*Funny: (-_-U) y yo soy aqui la rara bueno como dice el dicho si no puedes con ellos úneteles - !cuidado sweet un zombie a tu derecha!

*Sweet: Ja! Gracias Funny! ESPEREMOS QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP!

Funny: si ejejjejee dejen review!**  
Capítulo 2  
Historia de amor****  
**-Loki POV-  
Ahora estaba aquí, junto a Lucy, con ganas de volver a la cama y nunca haberme levantado. Si le cuento creo que Natsu me mataría pero si no lo hago la decepcionaría… ¿Qué hago?  
_ ¿Y bien?- Insistió Lucy  
_Esto sucedió hace dos años…  
- Natsu POV-  
¿Porque siempre que trato de olvidar lo que te paso, termino añorando tu sonrisa? Sonara cursi pero de verdad me siento un inútil por no haber hecho nada por salvarla…  
Te extraño…  
-General POV-  
El chico peli rosa yacía pensativo en el techo, observando el lúgubre paisaje recordando lo que cada noche le quitaba el sueño, el comienzo de esto.  
-Flash Back-  
Una pareja de jóvenes caminaba feliz por las calles, un bello día iluminaba sus caras.  
_ ¿A dónde iremos Natsu?-Dijo la muchacha de cabello corto y albino sonriéndole a su acompañante.  
_ Solo sígueme.-Dedico otra sonrisa tomándola delicadamente de la mano llevándola a el destino esperado.  
_ ¿Porque estamos en la tienda de mascotas?-Pregunto la muchacha, dio media vuelta esperando la respuesta pero la sorpresa fue lo que tenía en las manos, un pequeño gato azul que ni siquiera tenía 2 meses de vida.  
_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lisanna!- Dijo entregándoselo cuidadosamente, ella lo tomo viéndolo enternecida.  
_ ¡Gracias!-Seguido de eso lo abrazo causándole un leve sonrojo al chico.-No tenías que regalarme nada Natsu… ¿Cómo le pondremos?  
_Mm… ¿Qué tal Happy?- Correspondió el abrazo.  
_ ¡Perfecto, me encanta!  
_ ¿Ahora podemos ir a comer algo, muero de hambre?-En esos momentos la tomo de la mano y la arrastro corriendo al local más cercano.  
_Natsu…. El gato…Se mareo…-Lo coloco en el piso, este empezaba a tambalearse.  
_ ¡Esta mejor que nunca!- El de cabellos rosados lo tomo de una pata, de un momento a otro el pequeño vomito en la cara del joven, se lo paso rápidamente a Lisanna y se empezó a limpiar la cara -¡Gato del mal!  
_Ups Jeje, eso te pasa por forzar su diminuto estomago.- La muchacha trataba de contener la risa pero le fue inútil, de un momento a otro las carcajadas salieron de la nada. Algo atrajo la atención de ambos, un hombre en estado totalmente espantoso caminaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, Lisanna se acercó preocupada pero Natsu se paró enfrente de ella bloqueando su paso con su brazo.- ¿Qué ocurre?  
_Me da mala espina, vámonos mejor…-Volteo tirando de su muñeca, aquel hombre entraba en un edificio, la albina soltó el agarre y corrió a ver el estado de ese extraño sujeto.- ¡Lisanna!  
Al llegar, pudieron notar un ambiente frio, ella seguía al hombre, subieron pisos y pisos, Natsu no podía alcanzarla.  
Al fin pudo llegar con la joven, sus ojos estaban llorosos.  
_ ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-Grito enfurecido pero al fijar bien el punto de vista de la chica, vio a ese mismo sujeto devorándose la carne a salvajes mordiscos a una mujer, el piso bañado de sangre. Natsu saco de su bolsillo su cortaplumas y se la enterró en la espalda.-Esas cosas no son humanos…  
_ Natsu, tengo miedo…-Dijo entre lágrimas, más de esas cosas empezaron a subir, Natsu aprieto el botón del ascensor y empujo a la chica adentro junto al gato.- ¡Natsu, por favor súbete, te pueden hacer algo!  
La puerta se cerró.  
_Uf, esas cosas me dieron pelea.-El peli rosa sintió un grito, era Lisanna. Bajo lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras, golpeando todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Llego al primer piso, ell no estaba pero el piso se encontraba manchado de sangre…  
_Miau, miau…  
_Se escuchó maullar al felino escondido detrás de una planta, aprieto sus puños fuertemente conteniendo esa furia…  
-Fin Flash Back-  
_Fue mi culpa…-Suspiro…  
_Miau, miau, miau.  
__ ¿Dónde está Happy? ¡ Levi!-Grito.  
-Lucy POV-  
_ Y eso es lo que nos contó Natsu… Todos la querían mucho, sobre todo él.-Termino de contar Loki, estaba anonada.  
_Oh…-Fue lo único que pude pronunciar.  
Por eso no me querían contar la historia…  
_ ¡Happy!-Se escuchó un ruido de la habitación de Levi.- ¡Suéltalo!  
_ ¿Que pasara?  
En un parpadear todo el gremio se encontraba en el lugar, contándonos.  
La escena era la siguiente:  
Levi tiene al Felino medio muerto tras su espalda, después de experimentar con él.  
Natsu está a punto de morir de un infarto.  
Una multitud de curiosos viendo esto.  
_Está bien, no le ha pasado nada…-Dijo Levi seguido de una diminuta explosión que hizo que su cabello estuviera de punta. El gato cayó al piso sin vida…  
_ ¡Mi gato!-Grito eufónico Natsu llorando a mares.  
_Pero…No debería haber muerto…-Se decía Levi una y otra vez.  
_ ¿Porque lloras Natsu? ¡Estoy vivo!  
¡QUE! ¿Es mi imaginación o el gato hablo?  
_ ¿Eh? - Dijeron todos al unísono.  
_Sabía que estaba vivo…Ahora necesito buscar a otro gato para experimentar la formula Muahahaha.-Ahora todos quedaron mirando a la "Científica loca".  
_ ¡Nosotros lo sabíamos, eres la mejor!-Canto su grupo de fans tan alegres como siempre.  
_ ¡Hola a todos!-Saludo Happy- ¿Por qué esas caras, chicos?  
_ ¿Ha-bla?- Tartamudeo Natsu quedando tieso y cayendo al piso estático, el animalito empezó a moverlo con una rama, pasaron unos segundos y se levantó de golpe para gritar.- ¡Tengo un gato que habla y tú no Gray!  
_ Raro…-Pronuncio Gray, quien estaba ¿Vestido? Desde que llegue aquí a estado sin camisa y ahora por un milagro tenía ropa.  
_ ¡Aye! Lucy es rara.-Dijo el ga… ¡Oye, me insulto! Maldita bola de pelos… ¿Aye?  
_ ¡Todos a dormir, mañana tenemos muchas misiones que hacer!-Ordeno Mira amablemente, poco a poco se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, al igual que yo.  
-General POV-  
Ya era de día, nuevamente el gremio estaba en la sala principal, despierto y alegre como siempre, aunque solo una chica dormía sobre la barra, la rubia de ojos cafés, pareciese que no pudo pegar ojo en ningún minuto.  
-Flash Back-  
_ ¡Buenas noches!-Se dijo a si misma Lucy acostándose en el sillón- ¿Cómo un gato puede hablar, será posible?  
Una explosión causo sobresalto a la joven.  
_ ¡Natsu!-Grito furiosa con los cabellos de punta, lo único que escuchaba eran murmuros y risillas que empezaban a escucharse más lejos.-Me las pagaran… ¡Ahora a dormir!  
_ ¡Todos arriba!-Grito Mirajane.- ¿Cómo dormiste Lucy?  
Ella no respondio  
_Vamos, no seas floja, la mañana es corta para quedarte durmiendo ¡Levántate!-Insistió quitándoles la cobijas.

-Fin Flash Back-  
_Buenos días bella durmiente-Saludo el pelirrojo despertando a la muchacha.  
_Déjame en paz…  
_No seas gruñona.-Se acomodó los lentes y saludo a unas chicas.  
_Lo seré cuando quiera ¿Qué harías si un gato parlante y un chico experto en las bombas, pusieran una de esas en el sillón?  
_Haz como que no me conoces.-Volteando a ver el paisaje de muchachas.  
_ ¿Eh, ayer estuviste atento de mí y quieres hacer que nunca me has visto?  
_Tengo una reputación, estar mucho con una sola chica me haría mal.-Se defendió, el sueño que tenía ella se le quito de un golpe.-La vida es muy corta para eso.  
_Ok, pero que conste, no me vuelvas a hablar.- Lucy se paró y marcho de su lado.  
Mientras en un lugar cerca…  
_ Happy ¿Recuerdas a Lisanna?-Pregunto el de cabello rosa con un cierto tono triste.-Eras muy pequeño en ese entonces…  
_ ¡Sí!-Respondió.-Es mi mamá y tú eres mi papá.  
_...-El chico solo sonrió por tal inocencia, pero empezó a pensar.- ¡Ella estaba contigo cuando murió, dime todo lo que le paso!  
Natsu estaba totalmente fuera de sí.  
_ ¿Fa-lle-cio?-El pequeño gato empezó a llorar a mares- ¡Cuando se la llevaron esos hombres de blanco estaba viva y sana!  
_ ¡QUE!

_Querida mamá:  
Hoy un chico cual nombre no mencionare (¡Loki!), me contó la historia sobre el amor perdido de Natsu. También vi un gato que habla ¡Habla! Y el chico que no mencionare (Loki), ahora me ignora como si jamás me hubiera conocido, todos los rumores sobre él eran verdad, es un engreído y casanovas. Me empezaba a agradar…  
Adiós madre, me enseñaran a luchar contra esos Zombies.  
Te quiere, Lucy.  
PD: No sé si escuche bien pero creo que escuche que Lisanna estaba viva. ¿Sera posible? Aunque el gato habla, todo puede pasar en este gremio.  
_*-_Fin del Capítulo 2_-*  
Sweet:Cooooooomo estuvo? =DD

*funny: esperemos que bien :D hay dios estaba tan rica la torta  
*Sweet: Y nome diste ¬¬

*funny: lo siento ya esta en mi estomago :P

*Sweet: Canbiando de tema... Adivinen quien es el invitado de hoy!

*funny: si es naruto uzumaki lo degollo aqui mismo

*Sweet: No es solo uno, si no tres!

*funny: siq ue interesante-empieza a jugar con su celular resident evil

*Sweet: Son ... Soul Eater Evans! Death The Kid ! y Black Star!

*funny: death the kid el lidno simetrico y el GRAN BLACK STAR!

*Sweet: Seee y Soul (L )

*black star: asi que eres fan mia he?

*funny: si! los amoa mas que mi vida expeto soul que no megusta para nada

*Soul: Te respeto!

*Sweet: Oigan.. Soul SIN DECIR COOL, BLACK SIN ALABARSE Y KID SIN DECIR NINGUNA PALABRA DE LA SIMETRIA... ¿Funny piensas lo mismo que yo?

*funny: por dios mi mala suerte siempre me arruoina o que!

*Sweet: - Patada ninja desmascarando alos inspostores- Son clones de sombra de Naruto !

*funny: tus ultimas palabras-se truena los dedos

*Naruto: ¡Ramen...!

*funny: te gusta el ramen a mi me encanta! en especial con carne de cerdo baba

*Sweet: No cambies el tema!

*funny: matalo tu

*Sweet: Mejor no, pero si vuelve hacer lo mismo lo fusilaremos ¿Ok? No olviden de dejarnos review!

*funny: si dejen review !

*Sweet: Bye!

*funny: chau olvidenos!

*Sweet: No nos olviden ¬¬


	4. capitulo 3 Mision Fallida ¿O no?

Sweet: Oliwis! como están? Debo decirles a Angelz y a Lucy-Chan que son los mejores lectores del mundoo =D Muchas gracias por su presencia en la lectura ^^

Funny: Hola como estan espero que bien! aca le traemos el tercer cap de invasión XD espero que les guste XD asi dejo claro que yo nunca he visto resident evil porque la verdad soy bien cobarde pero eso si me juego todos los jeugo que salen

Sweet: O.o nunca? Morire por escuchar eso, yo llevo desde los 4 años jugando y viendo jugar sin contar ver las peliculas! 0.0

Funny : etto... la unica pelicula de zombies que he visto es zombieland y que me hace reir mucho xD

Sweet: XD y se supone que yo soy la tierna xD Amo las oeliculas de zombies o sangre Muahahahah... xD excepto por las pesadillas xD ESPEREMOS QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP! =D

Funny: que lo disfruten XD y aclaro porque lucy usa un bat al principio para matar zombies fue un honor a talahese de zombieland ok XD

Sweet:Y esperemos que Loki traiga casco =D

**Capitulo Tres  
Misión fallida ¿O no?  
**-General POV-  
_ ¡QUE!-Grito el peli rosa-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
_Por… Porque no podía hablar…-Respondió el felino .  
_ ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!-Seguido de eso se paró de golpe.  
_Claro Natsu, pero ¿Sabes dónde?-Apareció el de cabello negro sin camisa.  
_ ¡Donde haya hombres de batas blancas!-Grito ingenuo Natsu.  
_Entiende, no quedan personas en la ciudad, a no ser que quieras encontrarte con esas bestias-Razono Gray.  
_Oigan, yo estuvo dos años sola y estoy sana.-Reprocho la rubia somnolienta.- Aunque si cuento las veces que choque…Y sin contar las veces que casi muero… Puede que tenga suerte Jeje…  
_Cuenta la vez que casi me matas de un golpe.-Agrego Loki, la chica lo ignoro totalmente- ¿No me digas que te enojaste por lo que te dije?  
_ ¡Voy a ir a buscarla, quieran ir o no!-Se enfureció el muchacho dueño del gato azul.  
_ ¿Quién dijo que iras solo? Nosotros te acompañaremos.-Dijo Gray con una sonrisa, Lucy, Loki y el gato parlante asintieron sonrientes.  
_Gracias…  
-Lucy POV-  
_Lo único que tenemos que hacer es despistar la guardia de Mira.-Susurro Natsu actuando como un espía al igual que Gray y Happy.  
_O quizás salir por la puerta trasera…-Dijo él idiota… Sé que no me lo debo tomar tan a pecho pero… Aún estoy enfadada...- Tierra llamando a Lucy, ¿Vienes?  
_Si pero no por ti.-Dije siguiéndolos.  
Ya estábamos en el centro de la ciudad, no nos encontramos con ningún peligro pero notamos que estábamos rodeados en un parpadear… ¿Tantos zombies habían?  
_ ¿Natsu, traes las pistolas?-Pregunto Gray estirando la mano sin verlo.  
_Eh… ¿Se tenían que traer?-Dijo Natsu ingenuo… ¡Que no trajo las armas!  
_ ¡Imbécil, claro que sí!-Regañe.  
Moriré, moriré, moriré…  
_ ¡Estamos cerca de mi casa!-Empecé a correr, ellos me seguían un poco aturdidos, abrí la puerta de un golpe. En mi estadía elimine a toda la plaga que había entrado por la fuerza, selle ventanas y ahora es uno de los más seguros lugares que conozco.  
_ ¿Vivías aquí?-Quedaron sorprendidos ¿Acaso nunca habían estado en una mansión?  
_Si quieren pueden bajar al sótano, mi padre coleccionaba todo tipo de armas.-Ofrecí, seguido escuche como corrían, parecían chicas en un centro comercial y peor.-Claro, déjenme sola…  
_ ¡Tenias un bodegón de armas y tomaste un bate de baseball, Vaya que eres torpe Lucy!-Grito Natsu desde el sótano, Happy solo dijo "¡Aye!"  
Cuantos recuerdos venían a mi mente, risas, lágrimas y sufrimiento.  
¡Alto!  
Un rápido recuerdo vino a mi mente, empecé a razonar y descubrí que todo lo que yo sabía cuadraba con esto…  
-Flash Back-  
_Me gustaría saber cuánto me cobraran por este servicio…-Dijo mi padre, estaban en la sala de juntas con varias personas, yo escuchando tras la puerta, la curiosidad mato al gato jeje.  
_Mm…Eso se verá más tarde ¿Lo quiere o no?-Pregunto otro hombre.-aunque debe considerar que es peligroso…  
_No me importa, nadie tiene derecho a meterse con la empresa Heartfilia.-Dijo nuevamente mi padre.  
_ ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto una chica de mi misma edad pelirroja.-No debes espiar conversaciones ajenas.  
_ ¡Solo… estaba viendo la calidad de la alfombra!-Me defendí avergonzada huyendo del lugar.  
-Fin Flash Back-  
Su cuarto siempre fue privado…Nunca me dejo entrar… Quizás puede que encuentre algo importante…  
Cuidadosamente entre, empecé a despedazar toda la habitación. Nada.  
¡Su teléfono celular!  
Lo tome temblorosa en mis manos, la batería estaba en sus últimos momentos, los aproveche con cautela. Tenía muchos mensajes en el buzón, comencé a leerlos.  
_ ¡Señor, algo salió mal!-Se escuchaba la desesperada voz de un hombre- ¡El virus se ha esparcido más de lo que esperábamos!  
Contuve el aliento, apreté un botón para lograr escuchar otro.  
_ ¡Todo por su culpa, ahora moriremos todos, es un imbécil, nunca debimos aceptar el contrato!-Grito otro hombre.  
_Nadie se debe enterar de esto, si alguien lo sabe… Me odiarían…-Me dije a mi misma, no tengo palabras para esto, siempre pensé que mi padre tenía buen corazón bajo esa capa de odio pero estaba equivocada, trato de matar por envidia… Envidia de los que lo superaban honradamente.  
_ ¿Que no debemos saber?-Susurro una voz a mi lado, mi única reacción fue golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas.  
_ ¡Ups! Lo siento… Ah eras tú Loki, no lo lamento – Solo hablo con la verdad, aunque, me pase de la raya.  
_ ¿Que no nos puedes decir, Lucy?-Pregunto nuevamente.  
_ ¡Nada!-Mentí.- Me haces el favor de apartarte, odio a personas como tú que se apartan de los que los quieren.  
Me levante sin verle a los ojos pero sentí que su mano estaba sujetando mi muñeca, mi cara se tornó un poco roja.  
_Lucy…Solo me quería disculpar por lo que te dije…-Seguido de eso me abrazo.  
¿Qué hago? ¡Estoy completamente paralizada!  
-General POV-  
En otro lugar un muchacho estaba atento a una nevera, pensativo, al fin cuando decidió abrirlo pudo notar una grata sorpresa.  
_ ¡Cuánta comida!-Dijo Natsu con unas cuantas estrellas a su alrededor.  
_ ¿Eso es langosta?-Comento el gato antes de lanzarse a comer.  
_Me pregunto si sabrán la fecha de caducidad de la comida…-Susurro para si el chico de cabello negro.  
_ ¡Ayuda, Ayuda!-Se escuchó gritar desde afuera.  
_ ¿Escuchan eso?-Dijo Gray, los otros dos no tomaron nada de atención.  
-Gray POV-  
_ ¡Ayuda, ayuda!-Gritos de auxilio resonaban en mi cabeza…  
-Flash Back-  
Las llamas arrasaban con todo, yo apenas con cinco años, estaba solo pero no tenía miedo a morir… Todos estaban muertos, era el único que quedaba…  
_ ¿Hay alguien por aquí?-Pregunto una voz, era una mujer ¿Qué tal si muero aquí? No afectaría en nada la muerte de un niño sin familia. Frente de mi habían dos cuerpos, mi hermano y mi madre… No tenían vida…  
_Cof, Cof- Mi tos delato mi presencia.  
_ ¡Oh, pequeño tenemos que marcharnos de aquí si no queremos morir!-Tomo mi mano, yo la solté bruscamente.- ¿Qué pasa?  
_Déjame, quiero quedarme para estar con ellos-Señale a mi fallecida familia, era ingenuo, en esos momentos solo quería eso.  
_ ¡No seas tonto!-Sentí mi mejilla arder, me había dado un certero golpe que me hizo reaccionar, tome nuevamente su mano y salimos de ya prácticamente cenizas.  
Todos los demás bomberos empezaron a actuar mientras que periodistas empezaron a llegar, aunque no duro mucho, horas después quedo vacío.  
Los días pasaron, fui llevado a un hogar de menores, no tuve comunicación con otros, nadie quería jugar con el chico depresivo y yo no quería jugar con ellos.  
_Buenos días, quiero adoptar a un niño.-Esa voz se me hacia conocida…-Si no me equivoco se llama Gary Fullbuster.  
_Es Gray.-Corregí, ella me dedico una sonrisa, note que en su cara habían quemaduras por aquel incendio, por mi culpa estaba así, si no me hubiera salvado todos serian felices, eso pensaba yo… - ¿Y si no quiero ir contigo?  
_Esa no es manera de comportarte con tus mayores-Me regaño.-Veo que no sabes mi nombre, soy Ur ¿Te acuerdas de mí?  
_Si, me golpeaste.  
_Eras muy terco niño.-Se defendió ella.

Me negaba rotundamente a ir con ella, pero adivinen, al final me convenció… Me conto que era bombero y al igual que su novio, pero el falleció haciendo lo que amaba, ayudar a los demás.  
Poco después ella sufrió lo mismo pero la diferencia fue que pudieron llevarla al hospital aunque en vano… Lo único que me alcanzo a decir fue:  
_Vive.  
-Fin Flash Back-  
Basta de recuerdos.  
Tome una pistola, una de las cuales sacamos del sótano y corrí.  
Me encontré en el jardín, era una chica de cabello azul claro y largo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, el cual parecía estar atorado en una rejilla de metal, tras de ella la seguían más de esas insoportables cosas.  
Me arrodille frente de la chica y con mi navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo corte rápidamente los mechones enredados.  
_Mi cabe…-No la deje continuar, sin previo aviso la tire huyendo de los zombies.  
_ Era eso o tu vida ¿Qué preferías?-Dije, sus ojos se veían llorosos, lo ignore un segundo, nuevamente estábamos rodeados.- ¡Cierto, tengo esta bella metralleta!... Soy un estúpido, se me olvido cargarlas.  
_Etto…Yo se utilizarlas sin municiones…-Susurro despacio, apenas la pude escuchar.  
_ ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche.  
_Yo se utilizarlas sin muni…municiones…  
_ ¿Ah? Habla más fuerte.  
_ ¡QUE YO SE UTILIZARLAS SIN MUNICIONES, MALDITA SEA!-Me quito la metralleta y empezó a golpearlos como si fuera una barra de metal, y yo que pensé que era tímida…  
_ No era necesario gritarme así…  
_ ¿Necesitan ayuda?-Apareció Natsu disparando a locas, habían veces que ese imbécil era útil, de pronto puso una cara de asco.- ¡Oh no, creo que el filete me hizo mal!  
_Idiota…  
_ ¿Te quedaras parado o ayudaras?-Dijo la chica golpeando a cada ser que se le acercaba, empecé a hacer lo mismo, en un rato no quedaba nada.  
_Hacemos buen equipo ¿No?-Ella se sonrojo ¿Por qué se habrá sonrojado? Qué raro…-Soy Gray ¿Y tú?  
_ ¿Por…Por que te desnudas?-Ups, un pequeño detalle, a cualquiera le puede pasar ¿Verdad?-Me llamo Jubia…  
_Un gusto.  
-Lucy POV-  
_Loki, suéltame…-Rogué, me estaba empezando a incomodar…  
_No, hasta que me perdones.-Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, él me tenía ventaja, la fuerza, pero yo ingenio. En un veloz movimiento lo golpee donde… Ustedes ya saben Jeje.  
_Me las pagaras-Se empezó a retorcer en el piso, creo que de dolor, me di vuelta riendo. Normalmente no soy mala, pero se la tenía...Merecida… Lucy eres una tonta, discúlpate tú ¡Está arrepentido y lo primero que haces es dañarle…Su parte débil!  
_Perdón-Unas manos empezaron a hacerme cosquillas.  
_Te dije que me la ibas a pagar.-Dijo entre risas al igual que yo.  
-Happy POV-  
¡Aye! Que divertido es poder hablar, antes solo podía maullar y ahora puedo hasta cantar.  
Hablando de comida, esa langosta me cayó mal, no tan mal como a Natsu le cayó ese filete pero mi estómago no volverá a ser el mismo…  
_ Jajaja Loki basta.-Escuche risas, eran de Lucy, también se escuchaban de Loki, veré que estarán haciendo. Llegue al lugar del ruido, no puedo creer, ellos dos juntos, nunca me lo imagine. Loki estaba encima de Lucy mientras que mutuamente se hacían cosas raras…  
-Lucy POV-  
_ ¡Natsu, Lucy y Loki están haciendo cosas obscenas!-Grito de repente Happy ¿Qué estábamos haciendo qué? La verdadera historia era que tropezamos y caímos… Gato mentiroso.  
-General POV-  
_ ¡No ves que estoy ocupado, Happy!-Dijo con arcadas el peli rosa.  
_Pero…  
_ ¡Chicos, necesito una mano por aquí!-Grito Gray de otra habitación, segundos después todos estaban en el lugar, pudieron ver a la chica con el cabello disparejo y los ojos un poco rojos.  
_ ¿Quién te hizo eso?-Dijo Lucy señalando a la muchacha.- ¡Pareciese que un idiota con tijeras te corto el cabello!  
_Gary…-Contesto insegura, el azabache estaba en un rincón depresivo.  
_ ¿Por que todos me llaman Gary?-Se decía Gray una y otra vez.  
-Jubia POV-  
¡Gray es tan ardiente! Jubia compórtate, no eres una pervertida aunque creo que él es el pervertido, se quitó la ropa antes de saber mi nombre… Lucy me arreglo mi mal corte de pelo, no quedo como antes pero está lindo.  
_ ¿Qué hacías sola?-Pregunto el chico de cabello rosado.  
_Eh…Es que…-Creo que tendré que contarles toda la verdad, se los debo por salvarme, sobre todo a Gary ¿O era Gray?-Todo comenzó…  
-Flash Back-  
El laboratorio estaba vacío, el plan salía perfectamente, pasarse por científica era difícil y más sin saber nada de lo que hablan. Lo bueno que Erza ha sido tan bueno conmigo, me ha ayudado en todo, hasta cuando le dije que tenía que salvar a esa chica encerrada…  
_Yo te cubro, Jubia, solo sácala de aquí lo antes posible-Fue lo último que escuche antes de marcharme.  
Entre sigilosamente, empecé a insertar la clave de ingreso, al parecer nadie me había escuchado.  
Por fin había podido sacarle de su celda, hace dos años enteros estuvo ahí, su sangre era justa la que necesitaban para solucionar esto pero sin resultado…  
_Vamos, salgamos lo más rápido de aquí.-Le dije, empezamos a correr hasta llegar al balcón del segundo piso, vi como Zombies devoraban gente, voltee nuevamente y detrás de mí tenían a la chica de cabello blanco.- No puede ser…  
_Nos traicionaste Jubia, tendrás que morir, sabes mucho.- Dijo uno de mis colegas seguido de empujarme al vacío, por suerte que habían unos arbustos donde caí.  
-Fin Flash Back-  
_Espera un segundo… Dos años, cabello blanco… ¡Lisanna!-Dijo el de cabello rosa, ahora que me acuerdo, si, se llamaba así.- ¡Esta viva de verdad!  
_Tenías razón, cabeza hueca.-Comento Gray.-Pero tendremos que volver al gremio.  
_ ¡Que! Tenemos que ir a salvarla.-Alego.- ¡No puedo dejarla!  
_ ¿Piensas que nosotros queremos eso? ¡Tenemos que volver al gremio para tener fuerzas, no podemos hacerlo solos!  
Se quedaron callados un buen rato…  
-Lucy POV-  
Después de esa "tranquila "conversación, volvimos como pudimos, fue difícil pero lo logramos con ayuda de las armas. Fuimos buscando Lisanna y regresamos con Jubia.  
Lo malo fue cuando llegamos… Mirajane nos regañó como nunca lo habían hecho en mi vida, no debimos haberle dicho… Natsu estaba deprimido, nada lo animaba hasta que algo, ni Happy.  
_Arriba ese ánimo Natsu, además no fue tan malo este día, además Jet y Droy me trajeron dos nuevos gatitos.-Dijo Levi alegre-¡Y adivina, pude comprobar mi teoría, así que ahora pueden hablar!  
Pobres animalitos, Levi debería ser considerada como peligro ambulante, sinceramente puede llegar a ser muy tierna, pero si extraña…  
La puerta del Gremio se abrió repentinamente ¿No que estaba con seguro? Dejando mostrar a dos siluetas, una niña pequeña de coletas y un gran tipo con piercing que atemorizaba a la vista.  
_ ¿Dónde está mi gata?-Dijo la pequeña mostrando una ¿Metralleta? Más grande que ella misma, todos apuntamos a Levi.  
_Etto…  
_Continuara_

Querida Mamá:  
Hoy fue un día de locos, volví nuevamente a nuestro hogar, ahora no siento que sea mi hogar, Fairy tail es mi nueva casa ahora. Descubrí que papá es el culpable de todo esto… ¿Qué hago mamá? Si les digo me odiaran y si no les digo quizás se enteren por otro medio.  
A se me olvidaba decirte que yo y Loke hicimos las paces y Happy es un mal pensado ¬¬.  
¡Adiós Madre!  
Pd: ¡Levi secuestro a dos gatos nuevamente!  
-Fin del Capitulo tres-  
funny leyendo algo en el pc sin tomar atencion

Sweet: Esperemos que el invitado de hoy no sea Naruto! =D

funny: guau es el mejor lemmon que he leido en mi vida!

perdon de que hablabas

Sweet: ¿Quien vota por que Funny cambie su nombre a Perverted girl?

funny: oye yo no soy pervertida jajajaja que buena broma ni yo me la creo XD

Sweet : que invitado trajiste? =D

funny: bueno... el protagonista del lemmon que lei podria ser+

Sweet: quien?

funny: tay de digimon :D

Sweet: Mi infancia T.T

Tai: Hola a ambas =D

funny: hola %se sonroja al maximo ya que recuerda el lemmon

Sweet: Que bien que no leo lemmon xD

Tai : De que hablan? Cuando apareci en un Lemmon!

funny: etto... busca en google y encontraras muchos te lo aseguro .

Tai:T.T

Sweet: Funny crees que sea naruto encubierto nuevamente?

funny: eso me recuerda que tengo que leer un lemmon de una amiga

si lo se tengo un problema con los lemmons y que XD

Sweet: Funny creo que es naruto - susurra- lo matare si es él!

funny: revisa y si es el yo te ayudo=susurrO

Sweet: Tai, cual es tu comida favorita?

Tai: Ramen =D

funny: que personaje femenino de anime te gusta+

Tai: Admiro la fuerza de Hinata.

funny: y por ultimo quien es el mas pervertido de todos los animes?

Tai: Jiraya.

funny: por dios TOT es naruto

sweet: GOLPEALO POR MI, ESTOY EN CONTROLDE IRA!

naruto: porfabor funny no lo hagas solo quiero salir en sus cap profabor no me hagan nada

Sweet: Lamentablemente te has delatado solo… Debiste ser mas cuidadoso.  
Funny: Si y mucho, pero para que no te tengas que colar a los cap te daremos puesto como comentarista =D  
Naruto: Deberitas? T.T

Sweet: Si =D Esperemos que les haya gustado el cap, nos vemos!  
Funny: Dejen Reviews.


	5. Capitulo 4 culpa

_*Hoooola! perdón por la demora pero teniamos que hacer untrabajo de escritura y consumio mi tiempo al igual que el de Funny T.T_

*funnny: si cualquier queja reten a la vieja de lenguaje que tenemos de profe ok :D

_*Sweet: Que piensa que todos los alumnos somos unos ignorantes y no sabemos usar el micros power point Y EN VEZ DE LA PREGUNTA QUE LE HAGAS TE DICE QUE EL MICROF POWER POINT SE UTILIZA ASI Y TE TRATA COMO SI NUNCA UBIERAS USADO UNO AAAARG! no soy rencorosa ok ... jeje_

*naruto: se nota que es la profe faVorita de swEet XD

_*Sweet: Ni que lo digas..._

funny: me pregunto si naruto hara bailes nudistas XD esperen el proximo cap de invasion juro que se moriran de la risa

****

Capitulo Cuatro.  
Culpa  
-Lucy POV-  
_ ¿De dónde sacaste esos gatos, Levi?-Pregunte, ella se escondió tras la barra.  
_ ¿Dónde está Charlie?-Dijo la pequeña apuntándome con la metralleta- Nunca he disparado, no me hagan que sea la primera vez.  
_ Quiero mi gato.-Dijo seco el chico a su lado-Si no me lo dan, ella la matara.  
¡Alto! ¿Por qué a mí?  
_Levi, dáselos, están a punto de matar a Lucy-Susurro Gray.  
_Pero… Ok…-Seguido de eso la científica busco un par de jaulas y las abrió, los dos animalitos salieron corriendo.  
_ ¡Wendy!-Grito feliz una gata abrazando a la niña.  
¡Oh! ¡Un gato que habla que extraordinario! Fingiría más emoción pero ya me acostumbre a las cosas raras.  
_ ¡Gajeel!-Grito el otro gato corriendo a abrazar a su dueño.  
_ ¡Mi gatito!-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el atemorizante chico.- ¡Te extrañe!  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1…  
_ ¡Hablan!-Gritaron ambos asombrados, en un momento a otro la pequeña sin querer presiono el gatillo del arma.  
_ ¡Todos al piso!-Grito Natsu, todos le hicimos caso.- ¡Que alguien detenga a esa niña!  
_ ¿Cómo paro esta cosa?-Pregunto inocente ella.  
_ ¿Cómo cuantas municiones tenia?-Grito Loki quien me cubría con sus brazos.  
Todos estábamos en el piso mientras que ella trataba de controlar esa cosa.  
Estuvimos así hasta que el sonido ceso, lo bueno que no hubieron heridos, o eso creo yo…  
_ Uff…Por fin se acabó…-Dijo Mirajane aliviada.  
_Per…Perdón- Se limitó a decir la pequeñita.  
_ ¡Eso fue genial, tanto como matar con felpa mientras tarareo villancicos!-Todos volteamos a verlo, se supone que un tipo así debería ser rudo ¿O tal vez no?  
_ ¡Si, la felpa es la mejor!-Dijo Levi, ahora las miradas estaban sobre ella.  
_Sean bienvenidos en Fairy tail, pueden quedarse tanto como quieran-Ofreció Mira con una sonrisa, después todo siguió normal.  
Siento que aquí uno puede pasar de tristeza a alegría, de llanto a risa o de explosiones a muerte, hablando de explosiones no he sentido ninguna hace un buen rato.  
En otra parte Jubia no se había separado de Gray, creo que está muy agradecida por haberla salvado y muy rencorosa por haberle cortado su cabello, aunque eso lo remplaza diciéndole Gary…  
Por la barra se encontraba Levi distraída, nunca la había visto así…  
_Hola Levi ¿Qué haces?-Me anime a decir.  
_... ¡A perdón Lucy, no te vi! –Reacciono ella un tanto alterada.  
_ ¿Andas un poco distraída desde que llegaron?-Dije- ¿Acaso te intereso el muchachote?  
_ ¡NO!-Negó ella totalmente sonrojada.- Sera mejor que me vaya, aún tengo que experimentar con… No ya experimente con eso… mejor con… tampoco… Después veré ¡Bye Lucy!  
Se fue un poco torpe, chocando con todo a su paso… Algo le ocurre y tengo que ayudarla…  
-Levi POV-  
No puede ser él…  
Hace años que no lo veo…  
_ ¡Nos vemos después Lucy!-Me despedí, empecé a correr a mi habitación pero algo me bloqueo el camino haciéndome caer, era…  
_Ten más cuidado.-Dijo él tendiéndome la mano, pude ver la cicatriz en su brazo…Definitivamente era él.-Oye ¿Te había visto antes?  
_ ¡No, definitivamente no!-Piensa rápido Levi, trata de salir lo más rápido que puedas. Abrió los ojos, creo que me recuerda…-¿Levi? No te reconocí, haz cambiado mucho.  
_ ¡No, no lo soy!-Grite, seguido de eso me fui por fin a mi cuarto.  
Se preguntaran donde lo conocí y cuando, simple hace más o menos 5 años…  
-Flash Back-  
Iba en la escuela todavía, todo pasaba en calma, aunque no era tan feliz que digamos… Siempre me molestaban por ser la más lista en la clase, trataba de no responder correctamente a las preguntas cosa que me llevo a bajar mis calificaciones… Mis padres estaban preocupados, me amenazaban cada vez con cambiarme de escuela, yo seguía así ya que si lo hacían comenzaría de nuevo. No tenía amigos ni amigas así que no me importaba nada de lo que hicieran.  
Ahí fue cuando lo conocí…  
_ ¿Qué es esto, nueva?-Pregunto uno de mis nuevos compañeros sacando mi hoja de inscripción, no era muy normal llegar a mitad de semestre. Apreté la hoja entre mis manos pero él me la quito de golpe y empezó a leerla.- ¡Miren chicos, Levi es una come-libros de primera!  
_ ¿Ah? No te creo-Todos empezaron a reír a mí alrededor, risas que resonaban en mis oídos, odiaba eso y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse y mi cuerpo cayó al piso.  
Unos fuertes pasos se sintieron.  
_ ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Era él, dirigió su mirada hacia mí y luego los observo a ellos con rabia.- ¿Saben que hacer llorar a una chica no es correcto?  
_ ¡Es Gajeel, corran!-Gritaron yéndose lo más veloz posible.  
Ofreció su mano con la mirada esquiva y me levanto…  
Desde ese momento nunca me dejo sola, parecía duro por fuera pero era muy tierno en realidad.  
Siempre me ayudo en clases y me defendía de todo, poco a poco tuve más confianza para estudiar, mis padres estuvieron más que contentos al saber de mi rendimiento en mi nueva escuela. Aunque esos chicos apenas me veían sola trataban de volver a molestarme pero Gajeel les dio una paliza, casi lo expulsan pero yo les explique lo que pasaba en verdad. En esos momentos suspendieron a los culpables…  
Todo fue feliz hasta que llego un día donde nos separamos, los gustos cambiaron, él tuvo su grupo de amigos y yo me empecé a juntarme con chicas.  
Todo iba bien hasta que ese día llego, iba caminando tranquila, Gajeel se encontraba más a tras conversando con unos chicos, yo solo escuchaba atentamente, en esos momentos extrañaba los viejos tiempos. De pronto algo me expulso dentro de un callejón sin salida, recuerdo todo claramente, eran los mismos muchachos a los que suspendieron por mi culpa, unos tenían mis brazos y otros mis piernas, mi boca estaba siendo tapada también.  
_Suéltenme.-Trataba de decir pero apenas se lograba entender, se veía todo oscuro para estar de día.  
_Creo que nos reconoces.-Dijo burlón uno de ellos tomando mi mentón, yo solo trataba de zafarme sin resultado alguno, me empezaba a incomodar, note que sacaba algo de su bolsillo, era una navaja…- ¿Quieren divertirse un rato, chicos?  
Empezó a cortar mi blusa poco a poco, cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando que terminara luego. Al abrirlos nuevamente todos estaban en el piso golpeados.  
_ ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto de repente Gajeel, quien me había salvado había sido él, yo asentí un poco tímida.-Vámonos antes que se levanten.  
_ ¡Maldito!-Hay ocurrió todo, el que llevaba la navaja de levanto y sin pensarlo dos veces la enterró en el brazo de Gajeel, al darse cuenta retrocedió rápidamente- ¿Qué he hecho?  
Al reaccionar vi su brazo sangrar, como él caía al piso…  
Después de todo esto lo llevaron urgente al hospital, mis padres al enterarse de todo quisieron mudarse lo más rápidamente para que no me pasara nada pero yo me negaba rotundamente. Finalmente ellos ganaron y nos fuimos, nunca le pude agradecer ni siquiera despedirme.  
-Fin Flash Back-  
_Lo hirieron por mi culpa…  
-Gajeel POV-  
¿Levi? Hace años que no la veo, ha crecido bastante, al igual que yo pero ¿Por qué niega huye de mí? La conozco a la perfección, aunque no me ha dado tiempo para disculparme, por mi culpa se tuvo que mudar.  
-Flash Back-  
Fue hace tiempo, Levi y yo podríamos decir que éramos muy amigos, ella me ayudaba a estudiar y yo amenazaba a cualquiera que se le acercara o molestara. Después de un tiempo nos separamos, fue doloroso pero empezamos a tener amistades con otras personas.  
Al caminar devuelta a casa la vi, eran los chicos a quienes expulsaron de la escuela por pelear con migo, la tenían atrapada. Sin dudarlo me lance a golpearlos pero sin fijarme me enterraron un navaja en el brazo.  
Perdí la conciencia por falta de sangre y al despertar estaba en el hospital, solo, me apresure a colocarme mi ropa y sin que me vieran me marche.  
Tenía que ver si no le había pasado nada a Levi pero al llegar me sorprendí que nadie estaba en su casa, no había ninguna cosa, estaba vacío…  
-Fin Flash Back-  
Tengo que hablar con ella.  
-General POV-  
_Lucy, Loki ¿Me pueden hacer un pequeño favor?-Pregunto sonriente Mirajane.  
_Claro, ningún problema-Respondió la rubia, el pelirrojo asintió.  
_Vigilen a Natsu, temo que vaya a buscar a mi hermana solo…-Dijo la de cabello blanco con la mirada triste.  
_No te preocupes, estaremos muy atentos.  
-Levi POV-  
No me puedo quedar todo el día aquí, debo enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, aunque preferiría tarde.  
Alguien tocaba a mi puerta, me levante perezosamente y abrí…  
_ ¡Gajeel!-Cerré la puerta, lo único que escuche fue un sonoro "¡auch!", volví a abrir para revisar si estaba bien.- ¡Lo siento! ¿Te golpee muy fuerte?  
_No tanto…-Respondió, sin darme cuento sujeto mi muñeca, quede inmóvil.-Ahora sí, tenemos que hablar.  
No tenía salida, me senté en el piso un poco resignada y espere a que hablara.  
_Tenía que disculparme por lo que paso hace años…  
¿Disculparse? Quede en silencio, no puedo creer que piense que fue su culpa…  
_Si no me quieres ver nunca lo entenderé…-Se paró saliendo de mi habitación.  
-Gajeel POV-  
Era obvio, me detestaba por lo que paso, hice que se separara de la escuela donde por fin pudo ser feliz.  
_Gajeel.-La escuche decir, al darme cuenta me estaba abrazando, su rostro lleno de lágrimas...-¿Por qué lloras?  
_ ¡Perdóname!-Grito, yo solo correspondí el abrazo. Al separarnos seque su rostro.  
_ ¿Interrumpimos algo?-Dijo un chico pelirrojo, creo que Loki, a su lado estaba la chica rubia.  
-Lucy POV-  
¡Sabia que se conocían! ¿Aunque tan unidos eran?  
Lucy, concéntrate, Natsu escapo mientras que teníamos que cuidarlo… ¡Mira nos matara!  
_ Necesitamos su ayuda ¡Urgente!-Dije, ambos se separaron abruptamente sonrojados.  
_ ¿Qué paso Lucy?-Pregunto Levi.  
Iba a responder pero Loki me gano…  
_ ¡Natsu fue a buscar a Lisanna junto a Elfman!  
-  
_Querida Madre:  
Hoy ha sido un día de locos, primero una niña pequeña (Wendy) y otro chico (Gajeel) vinieron al gremio ya que cierta persona robo sus gatos. El gremio termino una locura, una metralleta empezó a disparar… El lado positivo, no hubieron heridos ni muertos jeje.  
Adiós Madre, creo que te tendré que dejar, tenemos que cuidar a Natsu…  
Te quiere, Lucy._  
-Fin del capítulo 4-  
funny: hola amigos espero que les haya gustado el cap hoy traemos a una linda invitada y amiga ...

Pau: te falto la parte de Babosa xD

_*Sweet: xD_

*funny: aca traemos a mi linda amiga babosa pauli!

_*Sweet: Saluda a la camara Pauli! __=D_

*pau: waaaa! hola camara! (?)

*funny: no sabia que hay camaras... XD ni modo.

*naruto: quien es paula?

_*Sweet: Naruto, tu eres un comentarista, hablas cuando te decimos ¬¬ _

_*Naruto: Pero..._

_Sweet: Firmaste el contrato ¬¬_

*pau: *susurra al oido de naruto* ella da miedo, verdad?

*xD

_*Sweet; QUE DIJIERON! ¬¬_

*funny: nada solamente comentamos de que la luna es de queso o no cierto pauli?

*pau: claro claro, simetrico queso (?)

_*Sweet: Loki... ( L) ah ! perdon estaba pensando xD jijiji xD _

*funny: bipolar -susuroo.

*pau: si sabre de eso...*cof cof* corramos *cof*

_*Sweet: Cambiando de tema, como estuvo el cap? =D insisto lamento la demora T.T no me asecinen! T.T_

*funny: ASECINAR! que cool me encanta ver sangre

*perdon salio mi lado sadico

_*Sweet: A mi tambien pero no de mi cabeza ... xD_

*Pau: controlate un poco mas funny...no quiero terminar muerta X_X pobre de mi...aunque...me pregunto si todavia me queda sangre, despues de tantos derrames nasales, sino fuera porque mi sangre se regenera xD

_*Sweet: Me pregunto lo mismo xD_

*funny: XD yo hubiera muerto hace rato igual que la andy cuando choco con la reja se golpeo la cabeza y se le veia el craneo y mucha sngre que cool

_*Sweet: Rayos revelaste mi nombre ¬¬ xD son secretos, que parte de secretos no entiendes ?XDDD_

*xD funny: o no te buscaran los de la nasa corre

_*Sweet: Sii- se va como espia- adios mundo, me escondere bajo un submarino mientras me cambio el nombre, Rayos revele otra informacion .-se va._

*XD funny: para que lo sepan yo me llamo carolina jofre busquenme en face XD y mandenme una solicitud con una notita previa gracias

*XD o no lo revele -sarcasmo

_*Sweet: Aun estan ahi?- ve desde un arbusto.- Esta bien... yo soy Andrea paz Olguin P. un gusto xD -musica de fondo de perry el ornitorrinco.- Dubidubidubadubidubiduba agente A! (?)_

*naruto: ella es mas rara que yo o es mi imaginacion o que

_*Sweet: Adios! dejen un pequeñito review aun que sea T.T Pauli alguna palabra?_

*pau: gracias por leer los fics de este duo dinamico y si no dejan reviews me sale el lado baSkerville(ro) y los mato +w+

*funny: XD yo et acompaño pauli muahahhaha

*pau: nyajaja, sera una masacre llena del hermoso color de la sangre +w+

*naruto: me dan miedo :S

_*Sweet: Yo me uno ! __=D_

*pau: muajaja si no fuera porque sos uno de los amados de caro serias una victima +w+

*funny: pauli revelasrte muchos datos XD

*naruto: no la culpo quien no esta enamorado de este bombom XD

*pau: ups, perdon, cierto que era informacion confidencial xD

*funny: ahora lo dices!

*pau: yo no estoy enamorada de vos, prefiero a mi lindo Kid, Black, Oz, Elliot, Zero *se pone en estado de trance, no deja de nombrar personajes de anime*

**Q*

*funny: hay concuerdo contigo kid estan lindo

*baba (cara de pervertida)

_*Sweet:Loki *baba*_

*pau: y mejor, kid en boxers ( mares de baba)

*funny: yo cree primero esa imagen mental ok XD

_*Sweet: Adios, los dejamos y esperamos que les guste o sino llenaremos esto con baba, adios! =D_

*XD funny: ve el lado positivo tendriamos una playa privada de BABAS

*pau: exacto, y le buscariamos un black trucho a funny xD

_*Natsu: Oigan, estaba tranquilo matando zombies y me cae esta agua, que ocurre acaso son goteras?_

*pau: ( cierra la boca) ah, claro claro, hay problemas aca adentro...tienen que arreglar estas goteras de inmediato ... aunque...( mira a funny) no vas a decirle nada a natsu?

_*Sweet: Sigan babeando, quizas llegue loki ! xD_

_**les muestra poster de kid sin camisa y en boxer*_

*pau: *en este momento se convierte en una recreacion de las cataratas del iguazu*

_*Sweet: Upsi creo que me pase, debi mostrarle una con camisa, si sigue asi los va a matar antes del final._

*pau: no, no, NO ME SAQUES ESE POSTER ES MIO! * le arrebata el poster y huye lejos con cara de pervertida* ñyejejeje +w+

_*Sweet: Creo que ahora si nos despedimos! __Adios!_


	6. Capitulo 5Natsu espia Elfman pervertido?

Sweet: perdón la demora pero el microsof office del mal habia caducado ¬¬

*funny: deidara estan sexy de variadas maneras

*Sweet:XD concentrate funnyXD Esperemos que les guste!

*funny: deidara estan sexy y sasori y gaara

*Sweet: - le pone una bolsa en la cabeza- Como dije antes, esperamos que les guste ¬¬ xD

*funny: me axficio aunque morire como siempre fui en mi vida pervertida XD

*Sweet:Wiiii pronto se acercara la tensión! aunque no quiero que pase algo que funny sabe que pasara al igual que yoT.T No revelare nada mas xD

*funny: jiraya echandoles ojitos a hinata XD

*Sweet: Mejor lean ¬¬ xD

Capitulo Cinco  
¿Natsu Espía? ¿Elfman pervertido?  
¿En qué mundo estamos?  
-General POV-  
_ ¡QUE!-Grito Mirajane que rondaba por los pasillos.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
_...  
-Natsu POV-  
Por fin pude escapar, gracias a dios que Elfman también quiso venir para salvar a su hermana o si no nunca hubiera salido de la guardia de Lucy y Loki.  
_Entonces… ¿Sabes la dirección donde tenemos que ir?-Pregunto Elfman, lo bueno que conozco partes donde casi ningún zombie aparece.  
_No lo sé… Pensaba que podíamos preguntarle a alguien.-Respondí.  
_Los verdaderos hombres no piden direcciones, además si no lo fuéramos no hay nadie vivo en todo el lugar-Creo que se me olvido ese pequeño detalle….  
_Genial, entonces donde iremos, si regresamos de seguro nos matan.  
_ ¡Ayuda!-Grito alguien, pareciese que una chica.  
Corrimos a la dirección, era un cabaret, entramos y todo después se vio negro.  
-Elfman POV-  
Mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estamos? La última vez escuche un grito y…  
¿Por qué estoy atado junto a Natsu?  
_Creo que despertaron, los golpeaste muy fuerte.-Abrí los ojos y note la presencia de dos tipos raros, uno de cabello verde y otro con disfraz.- Evergreen, será mejor que traigas hielo.  
_ ¡Suéltennos!-Grito Natsu tratando de zafarse.- ¿POR QUE NOS TIENE AMARRADOS? ACASO SON ZOMBIES.  
_Lamentamos lo sucedido, pensamos que habían sido mordidos pero no lo están Jeje-Dijo el de disfraz.  
_ ¿QUIEN FUE EL HOMBRE QUE NOS GOLPEO? HAY QUE RESOLVERLOS CON LOS PUÑOS.-Grite, de pronto una chica de cabello castaño claro con lentes vestida de coneja sexy apareció…Era muy…Muy… ¿Qué rayos pienso?  
_Ella fue.-Dijeron ambos señalando a la chica.  
_ ¡Imposible!-Dije, ella se acercó y con el hielo que tenía en la mano me golpeo en la cabeza, después de eso creo que me dormí, los hombres no se desmayan, solo tienen sueño en los momentos no indicados.  
-Natsu POV-  
_Si ella fue.-Dije, paso el rato y nos desataron, Elfman seguía inconsciente.-Soy Natsu ¿Y ustedes?  
_Soy Fried, ex recluta del ejército, un gusto de conocer alguien vivo en esta situación, ellos son mis hermanos Bixlow y Evergreen.  
_ ¿Por qué llevan esas ropas?-Pregunte hacia Evergreen y Bixlow.  
_Es que antes trabajaba en la cajita medieval feliz y como no encontré mi demás ropa tuve que sacar mi uniforme de trabajo.-Respondió-Además si hubiera tenido más ropa, este traje se me quedo atorado hace dos años jeje  
_ ¡Amaba ese lugar! Ya me acuerdo, tú eras el tipo raro que hacia ese baile después del almuerzo.-Dije feliz ¡Como amaba las hamburguesas que vendían!  
_Y yo me acuerdo de ti ¡Tú eras el adolecente que se subía arriba de las mesas a cantar la canción de la cajita medieval feliz!-Está bien, también amaba la canción.  
_ ¡Baila, baila, baila!-Grite entusiasmado, él se encogió de hombros e hizo la coreografía ¡No podía evitarlo yo también tenía que bailar!  
_Siento vergüenza ajena, se portan como niños de seis años-Dijo Fried observando con una mano en la cara.  
_Ni que lo digas, Hermano… ¿Pero qué hacían caminando por las calles solos?-Dijo Evergreen, pare de bailar y me acorde de mi objetivo:  
Salvar a Lisanna.  
_Estábamos buscando unos laboratorios secretos.-Respondí serio.- ¿Saben algo sobre eso?  
_Mm… Al otro lado de la ciudad creo que han estado haciendo investigaciones sobre esto.-Dijo Evergreen, asombroso, ahora tengo una pista.-Pero todo está repleto de zombies, tendrían que ir en un vehículo por seguridad, aunque no encontraran ninguno… A no ser que…  
_ ¿A no ser que?-Pregunte, empezaron a mirarse entre ellos.  
_Utilicen el nuestro.-Hablo Fried.- Con una condición.  
_ ¿Cuál?  
_Que nosotros podamos ir.  
-General POV-  
En el gremio discusiones se llevaban a cabo por la falta de los dos chicos, un Happy llorando a cataratas por falta de su dueño.  
_ ¡Basta de pelear, ellos lo decidieron!-Dijo un hombre, Mira solo escuchaba en silencio.-Morirán de seguro.  
_ ¿Cómo lo dejaremos así?-Protesto Gray.  
Todos empezaron a discutir nuevamente. Algo abrió el paso entre la gente, era un hombre bajito con barba blanca, vestido como duende.  
_ ¡Maestro Makarov!  
_ ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Grito el anciano, todos quedaron callados, dio unos pasos hacia el centro y se sentó, gritos empezaron a asomarse, explicaciones enredadas pero eran lo suficiente para entender.-Ya veo…  
_ ¿Que debemos hacer, maestro?  
_Lo que ustedes decidan, no los detendré en nada.-Dijo sonriendo el anciano.  
-Lucy POV-  
¿Eso significa que podemos ir a buscarlos?  
Yo creo que sí, aunque no sé dónde se habrán ido, ni siquiera sabían la dirección…  
_ Jubia ¿Tu sabes dónde deben estar, verdad?-Pregunto Gray, ella asintió un tanto sonrojada, ya que nuevamente estaba en ropa interior.  
_Eh… Creo que va muy rápido Gray Sama.-Dijo ella avergonzada ¿Desde cuándo lo Llama Gray-Sama? Es rara pero es muy tierna.-Pero hay muchos guardias, sería difícil pasar.  
_ ¿Quiénes vendrán?-Pregunto Gray sin importarle la ropa.  
_Yo de seguro.-Dijo Gajeel-No me perderé la acción.  
_Yo Gary Sama-Dijo Jubia también, el solo se deprimió por el cambio de nombre.  
_Sera divertido, quizás encuentre otro experimento interesante.-Se alegró esta vez Levi, nosotros la miramos regañadientes.- Esta bien, está bien… La cura de la enfermedad… ¿Felices?  
_Solo iras porque estara Gajeel-Susurre, ella se sonrojo al instante.- ¡También quiero ir!  
_Iré.-Apareció Loki, pobre, sospecho que lo golpeare más de lo que esta…  
_ ¿Puedo ir yo?-Dijo Wendy.  
_No.-Respondimos-Eres muy pequeña.  
_Pero…-Protesto, seguimos hablando ignorándola, era muy peligroso para ella, aunque si no fuera que son mis amigos tendría miedo de ir… Muy bien Lucy, ya tengo miedo.  
_ ¿Iras Mira?-Pregunto Gray, ella observo hacia el piso.- Por cualquier cosa no olvides que rescataremos a ese par de inútiles.  
_Gracias…Vuelvan sanos y salvos…

Todos ya estamos listos para la búsqueda, será difícil pero estoy dispuesta a todo, casi…  
Estábamos a mitad de camino hacia la ciudad, no estaba tan lleno como pensamos pero la mayoría, sin contarme, mataron algunos zombies.  
_ ¿Pistolas?-Decia Gray mientras revisaba todo.  
_ ¡Aye!  
_ ¿Municiones?  
_ ¡Aye!  
_ ¿Comida?  
_ ¡Aye!  
_ ¿Happy?  
_ ¡Aye! Digo… ¡NO! Happy no se encuentra en la mochila Jeje…-Dijo el mismísimo gato, no sé cómo no se dio cuenta antes, estaba al lado de él.  
_Te dije que no vinieras-Regaño Gray, escuchamos ruidos desde los arbustos, estuvimos atentos…Eran los otros gatos y Wendy-¿A caso nadie me obedece?  
_Yo sí, Gary Sama-Sonrió Jubia.  
_Por algo no me anima para nada.-Dijo refiriéndose al cambio de nombre de nuevo.- Tendrán que ir…No nos queda otra.  
_ ¡Si, sabía que funcionaria!-Celebro Wendy, seguimos caminando como si nada.  
_ ¿Tendré una pistola?-Pregunte ilusionada.  
_Hablando de eso, te traje algo.-Dijo Loki buscando entre las cosas que llevábamos ¿Qué será? Por fin estaré en un nivel más avanzado, como de las películas.  
_ ¿Mi bate de baseball?-¿Es una broma?  
_Considera esta, salvas a los seres vivos y mi bienestar jeje-Oigan, yo no soy peligrosa con armas ¿O sí?-Prométeme que no llevaras armas de fuego.  
_Está bien.-Dije con los dedos cruzados tras mi espalda, apenas se dio vuelta tome una pistola y la coloque en mi bota, lo que no sepa no le hará daño ¿No?  
-Natsu POV-  
¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que recordar que los transportes me dan nauseas? Ya es tarde para eso, me tengo que concentrar en cualquier otra cosa como… ¡Un zombie! No… Eso me recuerda que me subí a un vehículo para estar más protegido de ellos.  
_Auch… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nos movemos?-Despertó Elfman.  
_Los llevaremos hasta su destino.-Dijo Fried conduciendo el auto, era pequeño así que no podía respirar tanto como quisiera.-Afírmense que vamos a tener que arrollar a algunos.  
Seguido de eso me sujete fuertemente del asiento mientras que Elfman caía sobre Evergreen.  
-Elfman POV-  
El automóvil se sacudió violentamente, por suerte caí en algo aconchado.  
_Si quieres tener algo conmigo, por lo menos mírame a los ojos ¡Pervertido!-Dijo la chica de cabello castaño agarrándome del cabello fuertemente y levantando mi cabeza ¡No me digan que caí donde creo que caí!-¡Deja de mirar mis pechos!  
Ahora si la embarre…  
¡A estar inconsciente una hora más se ha dicho!  
-Natsu POV-  
¡Una mosca! No, era tan solo un ojo de zombie que estrellamos…  
¡Un pájaro! Tampoco, era un brazo de zombie que estrellamos…  
¡Un humano volador! Menos, era otro zombi que estrellamos…  
¿¡Acaso todo lo que choca en nuestro camino son zombies!  
Sí  
_ ¡Maldito pervertido!-Gritaba Evergreen mientras golpeaba a Elfman que estaba nuevamente inconsciente.  
¡Las náuseas vuelven, las náuseas vuelven!  
_Tenemos problemas...-Dijo Fried, el auto se detenía-No queda gasolina.  
_ ¿Pero ya estamos cerca, verdad? Solo tenemos que caminar.  
_Estamos rodeados, con armas o sin armas son muchos, si nos descuidamos pueden matarnos.-Dijo Bixlow.  
_ ¿Qué haremos?  
_ ¿Qué tal pedir ayuda?-Sugirió Evergreen, ella empezó a gritar pero era inútil, no había nadie en el alrededor- ¡Ayuda!  
Nunca debimos venir solos…  
Unos disparos se sintieron fuertemente desde afuera ¡Eran los chicos! De seguro me regañaran…  
_ ¡Hay están!-Grito Gajeel señalando el auto.  
_ ¿Puedo ayudar?-Dijo Wendy hacia Gray.  
_No, eres apenas una niña.-Respondió, ella tomo una metralleta y le apunto.-Con…Una-Gra…Gran metralleta Jeje…  
_ ¿Eh? ¿Una pequeña duende con una gran arma? Eso no se ve todos los días-Dijo Bixlow.  
_ ¡Todos al piso!-Grite, nos agachamos y seguido de eso balas impactaron en el auto y los vidrios se rompían.  
Apenas paro el ruido salimos corriendo hacia un área no tan afectada, pero era inútil, no podíamos escapar de los zombies.  
-Loki POV-  
¿Por qué siento que cada uno que matamos aparecen cinco más?  
Empecé a retroceder hasta chocar con algo.  
_ ¡Cuidado!-Grito Lucy, en un parpadear había sacado una pistola y disparado hacia mi dirección, sin embargo el impacto no había caído en mí, sino en un zombie que se encontraba tras de mí-¿Ahora si confías en mí?  
_ No, rompiste la promesa.  
_No seas infantil, te salve la vida.  
Sonreí, me acerque a ella y la empuje al piso alejándola de una de esas bestias, sin pensarlo dispare en la cabeza de aquel.  
_ ¿Estamos a mano?  
-Gray POV-  
Son demasiados, creo que tendremos que hacer una retirada como la última vez…  
_Etto…Juvia ¿Sabes que las armas tienen municiones?-Dije mientras la veía golpear brutalmente a los monstruos.-Creo que no…  
_ ¡Tengo una idea!-Dijo un chico con disfraz ¿Quién era él?-¡Cuando les diga "Ahora" todos tendrán que correr!  
Saco de su mochila cientos de juguetes los cuales lanzo por todos los lugares.  
_ ¿Cuál era la palabra?-Dijo el chico quedándose parado pensando.- Rimaba con marmota…  
_ ¡Ahora!-Grite, todos hicimos lo dicho y llegamos a una antigua tienda de comida.  
_Eres una buena niña, toma, esta es una Barbie Hawái te la obsequio por ayudar a salvarnos.-Dijo el de disfraz sacando otro juguete de su mochila y pasándoselo a Wendy.  
_ ¡No!-Grito Natsu corriendo en cámara lenta tomando la muñeca y lanzándola por los aires-¡Ya me acorde porque nunca me dejaban pedir regalo de la cajita medieval feliz!  
_Los juguetes eran de tan mala calidad que explotaban.-Explico.  
_ ¿Entonces por qué se lo ibas a dar a Wendy?-Pregunte.  
_ ¡Es que son tan monas!  
Que tipo más raro.  
-Natsu POV-  
_Natsu ¿Elfman no iba contigo?-Pregunto Happy.  
_ ¡Oh no, está en el auto!  
_No se preocupen yo lo arrastre hasta aquí-Dijo Evergreen mostrando al aun "dormido" Elfman, siento pena por él ¿Le quedara cabello? ¿Qué pasa si pongo uno de esos juguetes en su cabeza?-Avanzamos al huir, estamos a tan solo una cuadra de los laboratorios, los zombies serían el mayor problema.  
-Lucy POV-  
_Uff, nuca pensé que hoy sería un día tan pesado pero lo bueno que salvaremos a tu novia, Natsu.-Dije.  
_No es mi novia-Negó él rojo como un tomate.-Solo es una buena amiga.  
_Nadie te cree, Natsu-Dijo Gray, Natsu se sentía más avergonzado.- ¿Alguno quiere volver al gremio? Hable ahora o calle para siempre.  
_Estás hablando como si te fueses a casar, Gray.  
_Insisto, creo que va muy rápido, usted debe saber que nos conocemos hace poco.-Dijo Jubia causando un leve rubor en él.  
_Yo quiero seguir adelante, además me da miedo volver.-Dije.  
_No duden de mí, quiero matar a mas zombies, así que voy.-Dijo Gajeel, sorprendentemente puede matar a una cantidad sorprendente de ellos con tan solo un lápiz.  
_En realidad, creo que debemos ir a su gremio, hemos estado mucho tiempo afuera.-Dijo Fried refiriéndose a sus hermanos.- Avisaremos que están bien, así no se preocuparan los demás.  
_Panther Lilly y Charle pueden guiarlos, ellos saben el camino.-Dijo Gajeel, los gatos miraron un poco enojados, su plan no funciono como querían.  
_ ¿Qué haremos con Elfman?-Pregunto Evergreen.  
_Tendrán que llevárselo consigo, además ha pasado la mayor parte del día así-Dijo Natsu experimentando con los "explosivos" infantiles.

Pasaron las horas, empezamos a revisar el local, los tres chicos ya se habían marchado junto a los gatos pero no he podido encontrar a Loki.  
¿Dónde estará?  
_ ¡Miren!-Grito Natsu entusiasmado, todos nos dirigimos rápido a ver.-Mezcle un poco de leche descompuesta, sushi con hongos, bicarbonato y muchas chispas de chocolate con los juguetes e hice…  
_Adivino, también pensaste que la comida aún estaba buena y la comiste.-Dijo Gray.  
_Mm…También…Pero eso no era lo que iba a decir.-Dijo Natsu sobando su estómago, no cambia ¿Verdad?- ¡Hice granadas artesanales! Aunque no sé qué tanto pueden destruir… Por suerte traje mis cosas para fabricar muchas más ¡Muahahahaha!  
_Ya se volvió loco…-Susurre-Esperemos que no nos haga explotar.  
-Loki POV-  
Ya empezó la cuenta regresiva…  
Sera mejor volver con los demás, no quiero que se preocupen por mí.  
**-  
**_Querida Madre:  
¿Puedes creer que mate zombies? ¡Fue asqueroso! Hoy pude ver cosas que nunca pensé ver…  
*Juguetes que explotan.  
*Un chico atorado en un disfraz.  
*Natsu comiendo comida defectuosa.  
Aunque lo último no es tan anormal pero lo veo y me da asco.  
Mañana en la mañana iremos a unos laboratorios a salvar a la novia de Natsu._

_ ¡No es mi novia!  
_ ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre leer lo que escribo?  
_Vaya, eso debió doler… ¿Lucy, no crees que lo golpeaste muy fuerte?

_¡Natsu estúpido!  
Cambiando de tema, he notado raro a Loki, no es el mismo, se ha comportado frio y casi no nos habla ¿Le pasara algo?  
Siento no poder escribirte más pero tengo que dormir…  
Adiós madre.  
Te quiere Lucy._**  
-Fin del capítulo cinco-  
**  
_*funny: XD perdon que estubiara ausente en el saludo es que leia algo realmente buenisimo de naruto_

_*Sweet: Si xD que les parecio? esperemos que les haya gustado por que me costo mucho reintalar el microsof office del mal ¬¬_

_*funny: XD lo mas divertido es que ayer lo tenia pero cuando queria dibujar no tenia lapiz mina XD_

_*Sweet: Claaroo... riete de mi vida depresiva T.T _

_*Naruto: Hola chicas! se demoraron bastante ¿no creen?_

_*funny: naruto precioso como pudiste ser tan lindo con hinata en lo que eli narutito lindo precioswo- le acaricia la cabeza y le revuelve totalmente el pelo_

_*Naruto: Eh? De que hablas?-Se pone totalmente rojo_

_*Sweet: A si, hoy no abra invitado pero le trajimos un regalo a naruto-Muestra una caja con risas malicionas._

_*funny: te esperamos que te guste el regalo d enaruto es..._

_*Hinata: Etto...Chi-chicas me podrian sacar de aqui?_

_*funny: ups parece que la estamos agoando te dije que le isieras unos oyitos sweet para que respirara_

_*sweet: No me culpes, ademas no sirvo para manualidades T.T_

_*hinata: chi..cas aquenme de veraz_

_*funny: claro soy experta en abrir regalos-saca moños y listones del ragalo y aparece hinata con un vestido hermoso_

_*Naruto: Hinata? no sabia que estabas aqui..._

_*hinata: naruto.. kun_

_*funy: que lindo es el amor joven_

_*Sweet: El beso, el beso, el beso!-EMpieza a gritar._

_*naruto y hinata : como creen claro que no!_

_*funny: piensas lo mismo que yo sweet?_

_*Sweet: No quiero ver tu pervertida mente, pero creo que si ._

_*funny: yo agarro a hinata tu a naruto!_

_*Sweet: Ok!- toma a naruto de la chaqueta._

_*funny: ni creas tu no te m escaps hinata muahahha- la toma como si fuera un animal que huubiera cazado en elñ bosque_

_*Sweet: A la cuenta de 3! _

_*1_

_*2_

_*y..._

_*¡3!_

_*funny: jaja- obligaron a besarse a hinata y a naruto al principio lso obligaron pero despues siguieron solos-ja y no querian besarse XD_

_*Sweet: Esperemos que les haya gustado el cap! Un reviewsito no estaria mal..._

_*funny: que lindo es el amor joven_

_*naruto: para de decir eso ademas tu eres menor que yo!_

_*Sweet: Oh no, otro dato revelador! - se pone en pose de perry el ornitorrinco- dubidubiduba dubidubiduba agente A!- desaparece_

_*funny hinata y naruto: wtf?_

_*hinata: de..jen un review.._

_*funny: asi se dice hinata bye!  
Sweet: Bye!*_


End file.
